Life is Beautiful
by SugarPlumsUnited
Summary: Johan is remembering his love, their love together and what life they shared together. A tad angsty but it has a happy ending. A oneshot songfic with a difference, please take a look at it. Spiritshipping.


**Lea-Renee:** _A one shot for the sake of it, it's a songfic with a difference.  
><em>**Rayne: **_And how's that?  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_You'll just have to see, I hope this works out. I've personally never read a songfic like this but I bet there are those like this out there.  
><em>**Rayne: **_She believes nothing is original.  
><em>**Lea-Renee: **_Not completely true because there can be thousands of different view points on one thing and though all of them come from the same source they can be different and original in their own right.  
><em>**Rayne: **_ She needs to turn her brain off once in awhile so here it is._

**Warning: **_Yaoi (I think) and death and a happy ending (That was written at the last minute.)  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh Gx if I did I wouldn't write this, I don't want anyone to die *Cough* Giese *Cough*  
><em>**Song:**_ Sixx A.M. – Life is Beautiful. (All lyrics are in Italics)_

**Johan's POV**

They say '_life is beautiful,' _before I met him I knew that it was true but to be able to see it for myself, well that was the difficult thing. We'd met the day I transferred to Duel Academy, I had gotten lost and found him sitting up there almost alone except for his duel spirit Hane Kuriboh was with him. I don't know why but when I saw him my eyes seemed to have finally been unveiled.

As time passed on we became closer, best of friends, some people even called us twins. But the way I felt for him, it was far from brotherly, I was in love with him. It was hard for me to tell him how I felt, I had never been in love with anyone before and was pretty sure that it was the same for him. I was almost going to give up, quit but the thing is _you can't quit until you try. _And one day after we had tea I took him up to the place we'd met and confessed. He said he loved me too, that was the happiest day in my life right next to meeting him.

After that however things quickly soured, soon after I had met him the truth about the biobands had come out and the whole school was transferred to an alternate dimension, barren and desolate. The biobands were also sucking the energy out of students, turning them into zombie like creatures with only on purpose to duel, food was also running out fast. We were told that there was only one was to escape from the horrible place and that was for me to use Rainbow Dragon a card I didn't even have yet. He however helped us to get to it; we had a huge three way duel against Marcel who was possessed by the spirit, Yubel. I realised that there was only one way to keep him safe, that was to sacrifice myself. '_You can't live until you die_,' I told myself as I used the card to save him. I knew I would die for him; I would wait for all eternity just for him and I felt happy that I found the person that I'd do all this for before I died.

Darkness, was what welcomed me soon after, I was sure that I was dead but then I heard her, Yubel. She held me in her arms comforting me and telling me about him, the one I love. She said to me, '_You can't learn to tell the truth__, __until you learn to lie._ And he's learnt that a long time ago, all he feels for you is a lie.' In those moments, however long they were I have no idea, I felt all that she did, the love she held for him, however dark and black it was it was still love. Her love for him merged with mine broken by her words and in the end that's how she took me over, by breaking me. Because without his love who was I?

It didn't take long to find out Yubel had lied to me, she knew how strong my love was for him and used it against me. As the darkness of her soul swallowed me up, smothering me I could hear her voice, smug and full of malice. "Little Johan y_ou can't breathe until you choke, _can't you see that I'm helping you learn this, my soul is his love and it's his love that's choking you." 'But it's helping me to breath,' I tried to reply but I was too far gone to find even my voice, I was nothing.

I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, taste nor touch, I could only feel what was in my heart, what was in hers and I knew that she was hurting him, the man I loved. There was nothing I could do I was helpless but he wasn't and amongst all that pain and darkness I felt him, a gentle warmth, then I could hear him calling for me, my eyes opened to his light, then I could taste the sweet remnants of the last time he kissed me and then I was free.

I didn't see him when he returned shortly after the rest of us, I'd already been shipped back to North Academy wondering if he was alright, wondering if I'd ever see him again, an uncertainty I felt deep within my soul. Yet we did sadly they were in horrible circumstances, Darkness was trying to destroy the world, and he thought I was controlled by Darkness but after we duelled he realised the truth, yet the boyish smile I remembered didn't return to his face. On the speedboat back to DA I made a joke about how he'd suddenly grown up and still he didn't smile so I said to him, _"__You gotta laugh when you're the joke."_ but still nothing.

That day we parted ways again, I was going to see him on the day that he graduated but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I was scared, a wimp. From that day I was only half a person, half alive. I graduated from North Academy and became a ProDuellist, I never lost with the help of my Gem Beasts and the reminder that I had to make him proud. One day I received a call from an old friend of his, Sho, telling me that he had died, murdered. I broke down immediately, it was hard living without him beside me but at least I knew that he was still here in this world with me and now...he wasn't.

When I arrived back in Japan for his funeral I was a hollow man, I had no more tears to shed, I had lost the ability to feel but just before we went in to his house to talk and reminisce about him I was given a note by a stranger. 'I want you to live for me, remember there's nothing like remembering the ones important to you to remind yourself they're not truly gone, really in all honesty _there's_ _nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive_,' it was in Judai's messy scrawl. Carefully it tucked it away close to my heart.

Then the funeral began, I didn't realise until I stood up to give a eulogy how much pain I was still feeling, I never wanted to go through something like that again. I took out the piece of paper I had written on while I was on the plane to here, feeling a little embarrassed that I hadn't done something better for him. "_Just open your eyes," _I told everyone and felt it was like he was speaking through me to me, telling me, "_Just open your eyes. _See what what he was trying to show you _and see that life is beautiful."_

"_Will you swear on your life_, Johan that_ no one will cry at my funeral?" _he requested his voice whispering on the wind, a broken smile appeared on my face, it was already too late for that.

__I stopped talking to his friends and began to talk directly to him, _"__I know some things that you don't,__I've done things that you won't_, but I've realised that that's okay because the same applies to me. Where ever you are just know that I love you forever and always." 

We went to his house to have the after services, it turned out that in his will I was given his house and there found myself feeling like I was home, memories of him everywhere, I guess _there's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home_, I cried cursing his killer.

I sat by his coffin in his bedroom, it was closed because of what the killer had done to it and _I was waiting for my hearse _to come, it was mine because it held half of my being in it. I rode in it to the graveyard I thought that they funeral had been bad but what_ came next was so much worse_ his coffin in the grave seemed to finalise everything, he was gone.

I was laying face down on our bed in our home, tearing leaking from my eyes onto the pillow. I laughed lightly, I was feeling again, no longer was I hollow and it seemed like _it took a funeral to make me feel alive._

I lived there the rest of my life, I would still go out there and duel for him but I'd always come home to visit him. I lived a simple life from then on, most of the money I made from my career was given to children's charities, he had died helping people and that's how I wanted to die too. Till my dying day his murderer was never caught but by the end I had already forgiven them for taking away my only love. One night I came home and fell asleep on our bed, all of my duel spirits around me as if they knew something that I didn't but I was too old to think about it.

"_Just open your eyes_." I heard a voice whisper, "Come on Johan _just open your eyes_, come _and see that life is beautiful._"

I knew that voice anywhere it was him, my love. "It's you," I said in joy, "but that means I'm..."

"Dead, but that's not all bad is it?" he said, smiling.

I shook my head as I brought my lips to his in a simple kiss. "Bad? I think this is just the opposite."

Before I died I wrote in my will a message to all my friends it went, '_Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry at my funeral_,' because there was no point in crying, I was now with him, my one and only true love, Judai.

**It was hard to only use Judai's name as the last word in the whole story but it was worth it!**

**Please review I would really appreciate it. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
